


Halloween

by Keithisgay



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, James has older sisters, M/M, Shopping, i don't know what to tag just read it to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: A Jeith Halloween oneshot, in which the two idiots pine and get together in the end.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158227
Kudos: 6





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to pretend costume stores sell quality costumes, and that it's easy to find one that you like and fits.

"James!" Pidge said, running over to the pilot. "Hey Katie. What's up?" He asked, turning to face the shorter girl. "We need you to do something real quick." She said. "We?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Me, her, Allura and Ronny." Nadia said, appearing next to him. "What am I being asked to do?" Nadia rolled her eyes. "Halloween is tomorrow, right?" He nodded. "And we're having a costume party. Do you have a costume?" James frowned. "I didn't know we were doing costumes, so no. Why?" "We're doing a costume dress up party because you need one." Veronica said, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her. "Uh, okay." He unsaid, letting her take him. "Lura! We got him! Let's go!" She called, the other girls following. "Where are you guys going?" Lance asked, popping his head out of a doorway. "James needs a costume so we're doing dress up at the store." Nadia said. "Ooh, dress up! Can I come?" The girls stopped their march and exchanged a look. "I guess." Lace smiled and joined them. "Wait, we're actually leaving?" Jams asked, taking his arm out of her grip. "Where else are we gonna get you a costume?" Pidge said. "Well can I at least put some regular clothes on? I'm gonna look weird wearing a uniform while off base." He explained. Veronica sighed. "Fine. Go. We still need to find Allura anyway."

They parted ways, the boys to change and the girls to find Allura. When they rejoined, the girls whistled and cheered. "Damn boys, you clean up nice." Pidge said. Lance had dark blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck and his signature jacket on. James had black jeans and a dark blue shirt, topped by a light blue denim jacket, with a little gay pride pin on the collar. James smiled. "Thanks. Now come on, it's time to play dress up!" They all cheered and headed to the hangar.

When they got there, they saw Keith, Ryan, Shiro and Sam gathered around one of the MFES. Ina was in the cockpit, and she called out to the others. "James! Is that you?" She asked. He laughed and went over. "Hey Ina. What's up?" "Why you wearing civvies?" She asked, jumping out of the plane. "Ina, we're not-" Keith said, tuning to face her. "Whoa." He said when he saw James, giving him a once over. "Your girlfriend is abducting me." He answered. "Am not! We're getting him a costume." Nadia explained. "James, in civvies? What's the special occasion?" Ryan asked. James rolled his eyes. "Ok, I get it. We're getting costumes for the party later." Ryan nodded and went back to the ship. "What's wrong with it this time?" James asked, nodding to the ship. "Just the engine." "Is it going put put put?" James asked, taking his jacket off. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Sam asked. "Put her up. Mine does this sometimes." Sam nodded and raised the ship. James grabbed a few tools and started fiddling with the inner workings. "Crap. We're gonna have to take the engine out." He said. "But we have to get costumes!" Pidge whined. "Its not even 0700 yet. And yal are still wearing uniforms. Besides, if we're late, I have a friend who can get us in the stores. This'll only take a little bit. The girls nodded and departed, off to change.

The guys took out the engine with the help of Lance and James. When the girls came back, Lance was standing beneath the ship, his jacket wrapped around his waist. His arms were showing, and you could see the muscle he'd built up. Ryan and Keith, were also under the ship, and James was nowhere to be seen. "Where's James?" Nadia asked. "Hey guys." He said, popping his head out. He was IN the ship's workings, and had some grease smeared on his cheek, hair messy. "You ready?" "Uh, are you? You seem to be busy." "I'm almost done. Lance, can you pass me those pliers and that wrench?" James asked, lower body hanging out of the ship. His shirt fell a bit, exposing the bottom part of his midriff and his v-line. Keith eyed him, looking as if he wanted the rest of the shirt to fall. "Yeah, here." Lance tossed him the stuff. He hung out even more, hanging from his ship only with the power of his legs, squeezing a bar. He sat up a bit and fiddled with a few more things. "Try it now!" He called. Ina pressed some buttons, and the ship roared. "Thanks James!" She called. "No problem." He yelled back. "Jamie! Long time no see!" A voice called. He smiled and jumped out of the ship, rolling then standing, running toward the voice. "Cameron!" He called as he jumped into a girl's arms, hugging her tightly as she carried him bridal style. "Dammit James. You're not a little kid anymore." "I'm hurt Cam. You haven't seen me in a year and you don't even say hello?" "You're an asshole." She said. "That's it. Alex is my new favorite sister." "Ha! See! I am his favorite!" Another girl said. James smiled and jumped out Cameron's arm and picked up the other girl in a hug. "Alex!" She smiled and patted his head. "Hey Jamie. It's good to see you." "Jamie?" Veronica asked with a laugh. He glared at her as he put Alex down. "Only my sisters can call me that." "Come on Jamie, don't pout. It's not a good look for you." Another girl said, ruffling his hair. "Erin!" He complained. "Stop being a baby." "But he's the youngest. He'll always be the baby." Alex said. "Baby?" Keith said with a laugh. "Yes honey?" James replied with a smile. The others laughed at Keith's shocked expression. "So, Ronny tells me we're doing dress up for your Halloween costume. Just like old times?" Erin asked. "You're not making me a prince or knight again." James insisted. "Ah, the Griffin bunch!" Iverson said, appearing in the doorway and going over to them. "It's been a long time since I've seen you all in one place." "Hey Iverson." The girls chorused.

The rest of them finally got a good look at the group of siblings. Erin was the tallest, then James, then Alex, then Cameron. Each had varying shades of brown hair and light skin. Cameron had light blue eyes, Alex's were olive green, Erin's were gray, and James's were purple. "How are your parents? Been a while since I've seen Justin or Monica." "They're fine." Alex answered. "The house was in relatively good shape, and we were able to fix it pretty quickly. You should call them sometime. I'm sure they'd love to hear from you." Iverson nodded and smiled at them, a rare sight. "Good to hear. Just don't go causing any trouble." "Us? Never." Cameron said with a smile. "Sure. Well, it was nice seeing you." Iverson said as he left.

"Come on! We're burning daylight!" Nadia complained. "Alright alright." James said. "Let me get my jacket." He ran over to the ship and grabbed it. He said goodbye to his sisters. Then they all went over to the rovers, climbing into one of them. "Send pictures!" Ina yelled. "Will do!" Nadia yelled back. James was driving and Lance got shotgun. "Hey Lance, you know Ryan is, like, super bi for you?" James said, turning the rover out of the hangar. "And Keith is obviously gay for you." "I know. I can feel his eyes on me." James admits. "So what are you gonna do? Because even I could tell he was checking you out, especially when you were just hanging." Nadia asked, leaning forward. "What am I supposed to do? I know literally nothing about relationships except the whole 'fawning over the other' part. My sisters have never had one that lasts more than a month or so, and there's not exactly time to date when you're almost dying everyday." "Dude, just walk up and tell him you like him." Lance advises. "Yeah, cause that works SOO well for you." James scoffed. "I've heard all about you and your 'romantic exploits' from Ronny and Rachel." Lance gasped and turned to face his sister. "Ronny! How could you?" "James actually listens when we talk. Also, you do a lot of stupid stuff." She answered. Lance huffed and turned around, crossing his arms and hunching down in his seat. "James, how come you never told us you had three sisters?" He shrugged and turned the rover. "Never came up. And you'd probably make fun of me." "Why would we do that?" Nadia said with mock sincerity. "Well, whenever they had a new hobby, I was dragged along with them to all their practices. I'm four years younger than Cam, 5 than Alex, and Erin is 8 years older. They did swim, ballet, gymnastics, choir, soccer, basketball, theater for a little bit. So I ended up going to all those too. In highschool Erin did cheer, and she practiced in our backyard, using me for the tosses and stuff, having us all do the routine with her so she got used to doing it in sync. I was 7 or 8. And since before I could talk I was their dress up doll. You know, for every Halloween til 1st grade, i was part of one of their costumes. Princess and pink were EVERYWHERE. And whenever they found someone new to crush on, they droned on and on about them for HOURS. Then they expect someone else to remember every word they say. That's why I'm good at listening. But then they decided to take me shopping with them, and that took FOREVER. So because if all that, I have a small amount of knowledge in almost all sports or arts, I know how to guesstimate someone's size for anything wearable, see what colors or cuts look best on them, and I can do some makeup." James finished. The others were silent for a second then started berating him with questions. "You can do makeup?" "Your sister's a cheerleader?" "What dress size is Pidge?" "Why did you let them do that?" "Can you sing?" He laughed. "Yes, not anymore, depending on the scale, small most likely, I didn't have a choice, and yes, I can but I'm not going to." He answered. He cut the engine. "Now are getting costumes or what?"

They went inside, finding the nearest costume store and dragging James in. Then the girls ran around and collected armfuls of costumes, herding him to the changing rooms. "I feel like the point of some of these are less fun and more 'screw with Keithy'." James says. "Less talk, more dress up." Nadia demands. He walks out.

"How bout this one?" He's in a fireman suit, but without the top jacket. The black shirt with the fire emblem on the chest is tight against his skin, clinging to his shoulders. The girls look him over and shake their heads. "Next."

That's a punk one. Ripped black jeans and a red skull tshirt, with a bunch of fake silver jewelry. "No."

Police officer. Nothing good. Flynn Rider. A prince. Big buttons up shirt with plastic sword. Greek god. White toga thing. Roman gladiator. Plastic armor and a red cape. Ninja. Black skintight clothes and a red sash.Doctor. Basically blue jeans with a white lab coat over them. "Nah."

James rolls his eyes and goes back in.

Army commando. Dark camo shirt and pants. "None of these are right." Veronica says. "We'll have to look around again." "Can I pick one this time?" James asks.

The girls plus Lance huddle up. "What do ya think? Can he do it?" Veronica asks. "I think so. He seems to have pretty good taste." Nadia says. "But he might pick something stupid, like astronaut." Allura says. "Maybe we just send him in a suit?" Pidge suggests. "Hey I found one!" James says. "James! We didn't-" Lance starts, but his jaw drops when he sees James. "Holy shit." He whispers. Nadia claps her hands excitedly. "It's perfect!" "So we're in agreement? This is the one?" Allura says. The others nod. "Then we've done it!" She declares. James breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank god. And I think I have an idea for you guys too." James and Nadia lead them on a shopping expedition, going all over the mall for various pieces of their costumes.

Lance sighs when they're finally done, sitting down next to the food court. "Ahh. You know, I think this might be our best Halloween yet." James nods. "How the fuck did know where to find all that stuff?" Nadia asks. "3 older sisters. I've been here a lot. And I noticed it on the way in. I learned the hard way that if you can spot what people like, you can get finished faster. I'm just surprised you guys didn't already have costumes. But let's go. We have decorations to put up and a party to prepare for." The others voiced their agreement, and they left the mall.

* * *

Time Skip- now Halloween🖤💀👻🧡🤍🎃

"He-hey! Keith! Nice costume." Lance said, going up to his friend. Keith smiled. "Thanks." He'd found some blue jeans and his old leather jacket, along with some black boots, and was a "bad boy", blade by his side. "Yours isn't bad either." Lance smiled and twirled. "Thanks. James helped me find it." He had a white toga, a golden laurel wreath on his head, gold arm bands on his forearms, and a small blue cape. "James has good taste." He mused. "Yeah. So,when are you gonna ask him out?" Keith nearly choked on his drink. "Lance! What the hell?" He spluttered as the boy laughed. "Dude, everyone knows you like him. And once people see his costume, you'll have a lot of competition." James and Allura hadn't arrived at the party yet, they were getting alcohol, but the others were all there.

Pidge was an evil scientist, with glowing green slime on her white lab coat, under which she had tattered jeans and a black shirt.

Hunk is a cop, but the TV kind, who carries pepper spray and a box of donuts.

Nadia is a superhero, a mix of Wonder woman and Supergirl.

Ina has a light blue dress and silver jewelry, along with a small tiara.

Veronica is a goth, along with Axca. She has a dark purple dress with black leggings and combat boots,with lots of silver jewelry. Axca is in almost the exact opposite, with red and gold.

Shiro is a zombie, with a tattered suit and makeup. Adam is by his side in similar fashion, his scarred leg showing.

Ryan has a Fin costume, complete with Rover dressed as BB8.

"We're back! And we brought drinks!" James called, announcing his and Allura's arrival. Keith could feel his jaw drop.

Allura was as beautiful as ever, her pearl white hair cascading down her shoulders and back in waves, a black dress which showed her figure, and a small black and silver choker. A vampire. But James.....

(Like this but darker, the shirt tucked in, and short sleeved)

A Army uniform never looked so good. The shirt was almost entirely open, showing off his toned chest and most of his abs. The pants clung to his thighs, and he had black combat boots on. His dog tags jangled on his chest, the one hitting the other as he moved. He had a slim black bracelet on his right wrist, and his hair shone in the light, and god Keith just wanted to run his hands through his hair and leave marks all over his neck and those perfect abs and kiss him breathless and see what else was under that and....

"Keith, you should probably stop eyeing James like that. You look like you're about to jump him." Lance said with a chuckle. Keith felt his cheeks heat and he shot a glare at his friend. "You're not any better about Ryan." Lance simply smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, you guys want some beers?" James called. "Hell yeah!" Lance says, going over to him. "Keith?" James asks, holding a bottle out. Both boys feel their hearts race a bit when their fingers brush as Keith takes the bottle. "So, army commando?" Shiro says, raising an eyebrow. James shrugs and sips his beer. "Yeah. Everything else was kinda ehh." "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you want to show off for a certain someone?" Nadai asks. James smiles. "Now why would you think that?" She rolls her eyes and starts talking to Adam. "Loving up to the rumors, are we?" James asks Keith. "Why not? Besides, I didn't have time to find a costume." "I could've helped you find one." James suggests. Keith shakes his head and finishes his beer, grabbing another. "Didn't want to annoy you." "You could never annoy me." James says softly. "I actually enjoy your company." Keith smiles. "Really ?" "Yeah. Regardless of your apparent belief, I like you." James says, getting his second drink. "How much?" James chokes a bit on his drink. "What?" "How much?" Keith repeats. "How much do you like me?" He smiles when he sees the blush working its way onto James's cheeks. James sighs and puts his beer down. "Come on." He says, grabbing Keith's hand and leading him away from the party.

They're in the MFE lounge room, far away from the others. "Why'd you bring me all the way out here? Not planning to kill me, are you?" Keith jokes, trying to steady his beating heart. "They're less likely to bug us here." James mutters. "About what?" Keith questions. James let's go of his hand and turns to face him. He looks him in the eyes and takes a deep breath. "Look, Keith, I know you like me." He starts. Keith feels his face heat. "I, uh, James-" the other boy places a finger on his lips. James takes a steadying breath trying not to get lost in Keith's gorgeous eyes. "I'm not done. Look, I know you like me. And I wanted to tell you that, um, I like you too." James admits. Keith's eyes widen, and he stares at James in disbelief. "Fuck. Lance was just messing with me, wasn't he? You don't like me, do you? God, I read that all wrong." James grumbles, covering his face with his hands.

Keith smiles and pulls his hands away, cupping James's face in his own. James looks in Keith's violet eyes, feeling his breath leave his lungs at the beautiful sight. Keith smiles at him and he feels his heart flutter. Suddenly, Keith's lips are on his own, unbelievably soft and gentle. James's eyes flutter closed as he kisses back, hands going to Keith's sides, pulling him closer. Their lips part only for a second before reconnecting again, much more confident and wanting this time. James feels Keith's tongue prod at his lips and he opens them, reveling in the newfound pleasure.

They stumbled towards the couch, Keith falling on top of James. The kiss becomes more heated, the hair around them becoming hot. Keith detaches from James's lips, kissing down to his neck and beginning to attack his neck. James almost whines at the loss of his lips, but it turns into a low groan as Keith kisses one spot on his neck. Keith smirks and begins abusing that spot, soon making a nice sized mark. His hands go to James's shirt, opening it all the way. He feels the other boy shiver beneath him as he runs a hand over his chest slowly. He gasps when he feels James's hand begin pulling the waistline of his jeans, looping his fingers in it, another planting itself firmly on his ass. James pulls him back towards his face, reclaiming his lips. James begins rolling his hips against Keith, causing him to groan a bit into the kiss.

"James! Keith? Where are you guys?" A voice calls. James recognizes it as Nadia. "Come on James, you can Keith fuck later. Now we have a party." Keith pulls away and smirks down at the other boy, whose cheeks are light pink. "Keith? That you?" Nadia asks, footsteps getting closer. Keith sits up, straddling James's hips, and placing a finger on his lips. "Yeah. What's up?" "Have you seen James? I can't find him anywhere." Keith frowned. "Sorry, can't say I have." "Ugh! He has terrible timing.What are you doing here anyway?" She asks. "Needed a break. I can hear the party almost everywhere else." James rolls his hips upwards and leans up a bit, and Keith plants one hand firmly on his chest to stop him. "Mmm, too bad. Well, if you see him, tell him we're looking for him, okay?" Keith nods. "Of course." She walks away, and Keith looks down at James.

He smiles to himself, sitting on James's thighs and admiring his handiwork.

The normally well put together pilot is greatly disheveled. His hair is messy, probably from when Keith ran his hand through it. His lips are cherry red, and a bit swollen from the kissing. His shirt is completely untucked and splayed at his sides, his entire chest and midsection on full display. The dog tags shine, the silver contrasting greatly against his slightly tanned skin. His neck and collarbone are a mess, covered in hickeys and bite marks. He stares up at Keith dazedly, blue-gray eyes shining.

"Keith..." He says breathlessly. "A-a-a. Gotta be quiet. Don't want them to find us, do you?" Keith asks, putting a finger on James's lips again. The boy below him smiles. "Then why don't you shut me up?" He asks. Keith smiles and kisses him softly before pulling away. "Oh no. We both know that's not good enough." James says, grabbing the front of Keith's jacket and pulling him in again. James's hand goes to Keith's hair, threading through his raven black locks, keeping him close. "Mhmm." Keith hums, pulling away. "We have to get back to the party. They'll keep looking for us." James pouted a bit, jutting his lower lip out. "Fineee." He drawls out, caressing the side of Keith's face. "But we're not done." Keith smiles and pecks him on the lips. "Yes sir." He muses. "Now come on. We have a party to get to."

He climbed off of James and helped him up, kissing him again. "Off you go. I'll be there in a bit." He assured as James walked away. Nadia gave them a knowing look, and they took their spots at the bar again. "There you are! We were starting to- oh ho HO!" Lance said, looking at the two. "What have we here?" "An Army commando and a bad boy." Keith deapans as James's cheeks tinted pink. "If yal are gonna fuck, just go ahead and do it." Ryan said, slinging an arm over Lance's shoulders. "What?" Shiro asked, coming over. "Whoa." He said, getting an eyeful of James's neck. "Keith…" he scolds. "I don't say anything about you and Adam, you don't say anything about me and James." Shiro nods and sips his drink, walking away. "Mhmm." James sips his beer, pulling his shirt closed. Keith hums. "Maybe they're right." "About?" James questions. "Wanna fuck?" Keith asked. "That was blunt." James joked. He noticed Keith's expression. "Wait, you're serious?" He asks. "Yeah." Keith leans closer to him. "Unless you don't want to." James blushed. "Oh no, I definitely want to."

He said, before pulling Keith into a kiss, which quickly turned into them making out. James's hands tangled in his hair as Keith's gripped his waist.

Keith had slipped out of his chair, and was standing between James's legs. He pulled back and looked at Jamesc. "Hey." James said breathlessly. He grinned. "Hey." "You wanna take this to your room or…." Keith cut him off with a blistering kiss. "Yes."

They ran down the halls, holding hands. They stumbled into Keith's room and James slammed him into his door the second it closed. He reclaimed his lips and slipped a leg between his own.

(You all know what happens next)

Meanwhile, at the party, the others were wondering where the others are. "I saw them just, like, five minutes ago." Ina said. Pidge put a hand on her shoulder. "Think about it. If they're both gone at once, at night, after alcohol and already sneaking away to makeout once, do you _really_ wanna know where they are or what they're doing?" The others considered this for a second, then shake their heads. "No." They say in unison. Pidge nods and pats her shoulder. "Thought so."


End file.
